Broken
by Marius Creb
Summary: Seether and Amy Lee songfic. Yami suffers from depression and decides to go to Egypt to be alone for a while. But the separation proves too much for Yugi and himself. Warning: YAOI! Flames will be laughed at.


Title: Broken  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or its characters, Seether, Amy Lee, or their lyrics. Nor do I claim to. Hehe. The name of the album this song is on is called "Disclaimer"! (Funny ) I don't own it either. Pretty soon I'll probably own a copy of it, but I have no rights to the album itself or the song.  
  
Author's Notes: I love this song. I cried the first time I heard it. Amy Lee's voice is so haunting. Somehow these lyrics seem to remind me of Yami and Yugi. To avoid confusion, note that verse one is from Yami's point of view, and verse two is from Yugi's point of view. And this fic is better if you listen to the song while you read it.

Thanks to: Pretty in Scarlet for helping me with the format!

I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away

Location: Egypt

(Yami's POV)

I sit on the bed of my hotel room. I have been suffering from horrible depression lately. I didn't even know why. Nothing that would cause me grief has happened. It just invited itself into my mind. I decided to go to Egypt for a little while to clear my head and get back on my feet. So far it has been making my depression worse. I miss Yugi dreadfully. He had begged me to let him come along, but I refused. I wanted to be alone. Now I am regretting leaving my hikari behind. I begin to think about Yugi's innocence...the way he laughs...it just seems to light the corners of my dark world. How I wish he was here now. I want to hold him above my head the way I always do and drink his bittersweet tears. I want to make him laugh so I can hear his youthful joy.  
  
I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
  
I reach into my pocket and pull out a picture of Yugi. It is his school photo that was taken in the spring. I promised him I would take it with me to Egypt, since I wouldn't let him come. It is a perfect window into his precious light, but it is a poor substitute. I want to take all of Yugi's pain into myself so he won't have to suffer as I do.  
  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel light when you're gone away  
  
I cry. I feel so dead inside as the salty tears slide down my face. What was I thinking coming here without Yugi? I need him. He is my other half, and without him I have no strength. I know he must be in more pain now than I am, and it's my fault. I feel so lonely and broken without Yugi's light around me.  
  
You're gone away, you don't feel me anymore  
  
"Yugi must be crying more than me right now," I said, sickened at the thought.  
  
The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away

Location: Domino

(Yugi's POV)

I curl into a ball under my covers. I miss Yami so much. But he wanted to be alone, so l let him. He must be feeling better by now, right? This is the only thought that gives me comfort. I really want to hug Yami again. He always makes me feel better. Nothing's been easy since my parents died. But ever since I found Yami, I have been recovering. I really have. But now that he's gone I feel like the foundation of my world has been ripped out from underneath me.  
  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
  
I wonder how Yami is doing. He and I still have so much to learn about each other, and as of right now there are no threats from the shadow realm. Since there's no one we need to fight, this would be a perfect time to spend time together. Oh, Yami, I want to make you happy! I'll do anything it takes to cure your depression all by myself, as long as I'm with you.  
  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
  
I look at the pocket knife sitting on my bookshelf. _Oh please, little knife, stop looking at me like that._ I think. _I have to be here when Yami comes back. If I die now, I'll never see him again._ I start crying hysterically. I am so lonely. I want my Yami back. I didn't feel like myself without him. I want him back...  
  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough

Location: Egypt

"That does it! I'm going back home now! I should have known long ago that Yugi was all I needed. I love him," I said, standing on my feet again.  
  
Location: Domino

"That does it!" I said, picking up the knife and throwing it into the closet out of my sight. I fell on my pillow crying again. "Yami, where are you?" I asked, even though I knew the answer.  
  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel light when you're gone away

Location: In an airplane somewhere over Iran

I looked out the window of the plane. I'm coming, Yugi. I'll be home soon, I thought. I need you.  
  
Location: Domino

I looked out the window of my bedroom. Come back, Yami. I can't stand another night without you! My crying hadn't stopped. It hadn't even slowed.  
  
You've gone away, you don't feel me anymore

Setting: One day later in Domino

(Third person)

"Yugi, are you still awake? I'm home!" Yami said, standing in the doorway.

Yugi sat up in bed. Was he hearing things? Only one way to find out. He climbed out of bed, padded across his room, into the hallway and slowly down the staircase. Am I dreaming? He thought when he saw Yami in the drawing room.

"Yami, it's you! It's really you!" Yugi jumped down the rest of the stairs and flung himself into Yami's arms. Yami quickly dropped his bags and caught his little hikari. "I've missed you so much!" Yugi cried happily as he squeezed tighter at Yami's ribs.

"I've missed you too, little one," Yami smiled.

"Promise me you'll never leave me again!" Yugi begged, still crying.

"I promise," Yami said, kissing Yugi's cheek.

Author's Notes: I hope you liked it! I am quite happy with it. I know the switching of pov's must have been a bit confusing, but it was the way I imagined this song when I heard it. I think this fic is really cute. If you agree, disagree, whatever, review. I would appreciate it! Thanks, J. A. 


End file.
